A Rose for James
by spectre666
Summary: My entry to MrDrP's Valentine's day contest. A mystery concerning James. Anne has to find out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

A Rose for James

I.

The two women slumped into opposing chairs, toeing off their shoes. Two sets of nylon hosed feet plopped onto the coffee table, toes wiggling in relief.

"Ok, Mom, I figured it out."

Anne Possible smiled, "What's that, Kimmie?"

"You didn't need me here for moral support, you just figured out that if you were 'overcome'," Kim made air quotes, "that I would get tagged to give the appreciation speech."

"Worked too, didn't it." Anne chuckled.

"Like a charm. If I had been thinking straight, I would have passed it to Jim or Tim, though. Public speaking has never been my forte."

"You did fine, honey." Anne reassured her.

Kim's looked into her mother's eyes. "Thanks. But now that that's over with, mind telling me the real sitch?"

Anne looked away. "Would you like a cup of coffee, or a soda, Kimmie?"

"Coffee, please. But you're not going to divert me, you know."

Standing, Anne padded toward the kitchen, replying over her shoulder, "I don't intend to, but I need to think a minute."

"Mom." Kim began.

"In a moment, honey."

When Anne returned, she handed Kim her cup, set her own coffee down, then sank back into her chair with a sigh. "Kim, the reason I needed to talk to you is sort of personal. I have a little mystery and..."

"You've met someone!" Kim squealed, "Who is he? Is he a secret admirer? What's his name, no wait, if he's a secret admirer you don't know it yet want me to find out?"

Anne gasped, " What, no..." She might as well have saved her breath. Kim continued to speculate. "KIMMIE!" Anne finally yelled.

Kim blinked, "What? C'mon Mom, we're both married women, you can talk to me about it."

Anne's eyes laughed, "It is not a man. At least I hope it's not a man."

Kim's jaw dropped. "Mother!"

Anne looked puzzled, then choked on a sip of coffee. When she got her breath back she giggled, "How did I come to raise such a dirty minded child? No, Kim, nothing like that."

Kim blinked then began, hesitantly, "Mom, Dad's been gone a while now and..."

"Ten years today, Kim."

"I know, Mom, the ceremony was scheduled for today; the tenth anniversary of Daddie's..." Kim choked.

Anne smiled sympathetically, "That too, but I have a sneaking suspicion that the real reason they renamed it 'The James T. Possible Space Center' was to cozy up to the Bueno Nacho foundation, which your husband happens to control, in the hopes of some more free grants."

"Mother!" Kim giggled, "What a cynical thing to say."

"It was, wasn't it?" Anne laughed.

Kim snorted, "Diversion again, mom? I've lived with the world's greatest distraction all my life, and been married to him for twelve years. I know how to bypass a distraction. What about moving on?"

"Not going to let it go this time, are you, Kimmie?"

"Nope."

Anne sighed, took a delaying sip of coffee, then sat the cup down. "Kimberly, I am not lonely. I have my work, my friends, and an occasional evening out. The single woman, even one as old as I, is always welcome at a party."

Kim shook her head in derision, remembering the many people who had mistaken her 'aging' mother as her sister.

Pointedly ignoring her daughter, Anne continued. "What you don't seem to understand is the relationship I had with your father." Anne's smile gentled in reminiscence. "Kimberly, Jim was my Ron."

Kim's eyes widened in realization.

"Exactly, Kim, so think a minute. If Ron was, God forbid, taken from you, do you think you could replace him? Or even find a substitute?"

Kim shook her head slowly in negation, "No." She finally whispered, "not in ten years, not in a hundred."

Anne reached to pat her daughter's hand. "I'm not saying it will never happen, but I'm satisfied with what I have."

Nodding slowly, Kim finally asked, "If a new admirer isn't the mystery, what is?"

Anne spoke hesitantly, "Kimmie, I never had any doubts about your father while he was alive, but since he died..."

Kim gasped in shock, "You think Daddy was unfaithful?"

"No, I don't. At least, I don't want to, and I want to know.." Anne replied into her cup.

"But what, I mean after ten years how am I..."

"That's why I need you to do me a favor, Kim."

"Anything, Mom, you know that."

"Maybe," Anne said slowly, "I don't think you'll like it."

Kim glowered.

Anne thought of what she was about to say for a long moment. "Kim, someone has been leaving a white rose on your father's grave every Valentine's day since he died. I want you to find out who."


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Kim stared at her mother. "Mom, how do you know it's been ten years?"

"When I noticed the rose two years ago, I didn't think anything about it." Anne began slowly, "But when I found a rose again last year, I was curious. Mr. McGuffey, the head caretaker told me that they had been being placed there every year since Jimmy died."

"And he knew this how?"

"He and Jimmy were golf partners for years, Kim, I never knew him that well, but James often said Pat should have gone pro. Of course," Anne grinned, "That was usually after Pat had handed Jim his head on the course."

"OK, and how does that..."

"Kimmie," Anne interrupted, "Pat was James friend. He makes sure that his grave is taken care of."

"Why hasn't he ever mentioned this to you before?"

"When I spoke to him he had the impression that I was the one leaving the roses." Anne explained.

Kim cocked her head in question.

"I think I left him still thinking that. After all..." Anne frowned.

"You didn't want anybody thinking Daddy had a girlfriend." Kim stated bluntly.

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite that way, but essentially correct." Anne mumbled.

"Right. Have you found out anything else?"

"Kimmie? You're the global justice associate, not me. Why would I..."

"Mom?" Kim grinned.

"Oh, all right," Anne smiled back, "I couldn't resist, but all I've found out is that the rose is there every Valentine's day when they unlock the gates. I couldn't ask too many questions without arousing suspicion. Pat was curious as to how I was getting in, but I think I managed to put him off."

"That's all?" Kim's brows raised.

"Other than looking up the symbolism of white roses, that's it." Anne replied.

"Innocence? Purity?" Kim guessed.

"Those are some of the meanings, but I found out that the white rose was originally the symbol of love. The red rose has taken it's place, but it still has that meaning. A lost love, or mourning for a true love are others."

Kim tapped her chin thoughtfully, "All right, I can research that later. The easiest way to do this would be to stake out the cemetery Valentine's day. Ron and I..."

"No, Kimmie, you can't tell Ron." Anne broke in. "I don't want anyone to know about this. That's why it's taken me until now to tell you."

"But...but, Mom, if I can't tell Ron, we have a problem."

Anne quirked a brow questioningly.

"C'mon, Mom, Valentine's day, Ron?" At her mother's blank stare, Kim sighed, "Remember how Ron tricked me into going to Paris our first Valentines' day? Senior year?"

"Yessss," Anne agreed questioningly.

"Freshman year, college, Dementor tried to steal the PDVI from a science symposium in Paris. Sophomore year, Shego tried to get a preview of the summer swimsuits. In Paris."

Anne grinned, making a 'go on' gesture.

"Every time we wound up at this little cafe, _Le Bon Burrito. _You know Ron, he decided that was our lucky spot, so every year on Valentine's day he somehow gets me there."

Anne's eyes opened in enlightenment, her hand came up to cover the laugh that erupted. "Three years ago, you, Paris, orange jumpsuit and cuffs." She erupted in laughter.

Kim crossed her arms over her chest, slumped in her chair, and waited.

Anne finally got control, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I didn't ask because I thought you were undercover."

Kim sighed, "No, I was really arrested. I don't even want to think about the favors Ron must have cashed for that one."

"How badly did you punish him?" Anne asked curiously.

Kim smiled reluctantly, "It's hard to stay angry when he has a complete makeover ready, on site, with a designer evening gown and a five star meal."

"So, if you don't tell him, he'll get you to Paris?"

"Some how, and I really don't want to test his ingenuity." Kim grinned. "It's much less embarrassing just to go there with him and enjoy whatever he has planned."

When the two finally stopped laughing, Anne asked, "Then how can we find out who it is?"

Kim had a 'Eureka' expression. "Video surveillance!"

"Kim, I don't want Wade to know either." Anne snorted in exasperation.

"No, no, I don't intend to tell him. If after all these years I can't place a camera, you can take back my junior pixie badge." Kim grinned in triumph.

Anne thought a moment before a slow smile formed. "True. And you have six months to figure it out."

"And I know just who to ask about the equipment." Kim exulted.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Anne Possible drummed her fingers on the dresser. She frowned, staring at the outfit that lay on the bed. _"I shouldn't. Kimmie was sure the surveillance would work. But what if whoever is doing this is disguised? Or...or wearing a veil, or....I have to make sure." _She began unbuttoning her blouse.

XXXXXXXX

Ron Stoppable lay bonelessly as soft lips placed fleeting kisses along his jaw and neck. A soft, sultry voice whispered, "Now, isn't it better when you don't have me kidnapped and we go together?"

Ron grinned but refused to open his eyes.

The soft kisses continued, "Why were you late? You almost missed the flight." The lips moved to the large ears. Ron moaned.

"Honey?" The soft lips were replaced by sharp teeth.

"Owwww, No bite, KP, no bite."

"Talk."

"Welll, this isn't only our yearly honeymoon, KP. In order for the company to write it off, we have to do some business."

Kim lifted her head, "And?"

Ron opened his eyes and smiled. "I think you'll enjoy it. You get to take down a bad guy."

Kim quirked a questioning brow.

"See, somebody has been breaking into the Paris warehouse. You get to take him down, with your trusty sidekick, of course." Ron grinned at his wife.

"And you know the burglar will be there how?" Kim asked.

"Not one hundred percent sure, sweetheart, but the exercise itself will allow the write off. Then we can go for an early morning walk along the Seine, maybe some crepes at that little cafe."

Kim sat up straighter, hiding her grin as her husband's eyes widened and then glazed. "Head in the game, Ron, how do you know it's only one burglar?"

"Uh...what? Ummm....Oh, we've caught him on surveillance cameras." Ron finally managed. Swallowing his drool.

"If you've got him on camera, why don't the police just pick him up?" Kim questioned.

"He's wearing some kind of mask. Some of the experts also think he's wearing some sort of body altering equipment. Padded shoulders, that sort of thing."

Kim jerked. "Turn the plane around." she moaned.

"What?"

Kim scrambled for her clothes, "Turn the plane around, now." She ground out. Pulling her top over her head.

"Kim," Ron rolled over, opening a porthole, "see those lights? That's Orly field."

Kim flopped on the bed, moaning.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Anne looked over her shoulder into her full length mirror. Patting her bottom she sighed, "_I think I will take Kimmie up on her offer to use their gym." _Picking up one of Kim's old equipment belts, she strapped it around her cargo pants clad hips, walking toward the door. "_All I have to do is stay hidden until the surveillance activates, then catch whoever in the act." _She headed for her car.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well? Get up and do something." Kim growled.

Ron folded his arms behind his head. "Kim, think about this a minute. We're in Paris. If we go home, we have to find a new flight crew, file the plans, and refuel. Believe me, the North Sea is not a place you want to go swimming at this time of year. So we're looking at ten to twelve hours before we can get back to Middleton." He raised his eyebrows, "Mind telling me what the emergency is?"

"Emergency?" Kim squeaked, "Ah, well...I...ah...I left the oven on!"

"Now, KP, you know Wade security rigged the kitchen so that you can only use the water taps." Ron grinned, then frowned, "May have to rethink that. You'd be amazed at what they started charging us for flood insurance after you forgot to pull the drain plug."

"Never mind that." Kim gritted, "I have to get home now!"

Ron raised his brows questioningly.

Kim slumped. Her eyes suddenly became damp, her bottom lip thrust forward and quivering.

Ron cringed. "No need to bring out the heavy artillery, honey." He stretched to grab the inter-cabin phone. "Captain, get us turned around" "I'll explain later, just get whatever done and head for Middleton." Ron glanced at Kim. "Right, thank you." He hung the phone up. "OK, we'll be in Middleton ASAP. So any ideas on how to pass the time?"

Kim smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

From the branches she was hiding in, Anne watched the stranger kneel to place a white rose on James grave. The black skirted woman, knelt for a moment, then stood, turned, and began walking away. "_Now!" _Anne exulted. Leaping from the tree she felt a sharp tug. Regaining her balance she felt a chill. Looking down at her bare legs and booted feet she groaned, "_Oh, no, I had Ronald's pants!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anne winced as the front door crashed open. Raising her eyes from the research she had spread on the table she said, "In the kitchen, Kimmie." Anne's welcoming smile tilted when she saw her usually whirlwind daughter come through the door like a spent shower.

"Kimmie? What happened?"

Kim slumped past Anne to the coffee pot, prepared herself a cup, then retraced her path to plop into the chair across from Anne. Carefully placing her cup, she dropped her head onto her folded arms muttering, "He's your son in law, you did this, I just know it."

"What did I...wait, is something wrong with Ron?" Anne questioned.

Kim raised her head enough for half lidded eyes to blink at her mother, "Don't worry, he's the picture of health. A picture of health who is right this moment sleeping in our king size, top of the line, satin sheeted playing field with a humongous grin on his face, while I'm attempting to apologize." The last came out in a resentful semi snarl.

Anne began to smile, "And just why are you here, Kimmie? Instead of sleeping?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to distract a professional distraction?"

Blinking at the _non sequitur, _Anne's smile began to turn wicked. "And just what were you distracting Ron from?"

"From your little mystery, that's what."

"But Kimmie," Anne asked, "I thought you set up surveillance?"

"I did." Kim looked embarrassed. "But something Ron said made me realize that if the mystery rose person was disguised, we still wouldn't know who it was. So I tried to rush home so I could have 'eyes on the ground'. But we caught a head wind on the way back that delayed us too much. The rose was there when I went by to pick up the camera."

Anne's eyes narrowed. "And was the visitor disguised?" She asked cautiously.

"Don't know." Kim took a large gulp of soothing dark brew. "Haven't looked at them yet. I thought I'd get here first and we could use your computer to study them." She pulled a half dozen miniature devices from her pocket. "Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Maybe." Anne agreed weakly.

Kim pulled another device from her cargoes. "This is a handy little gadget that projects a three-d image of what ever the camera got, from miniature to life size."

"Ah, Kimmie, maybe we should...ah..."

Kim glanced at Anne, "What, Mom?"

"Maybe, maybe we should just forget the whole thing. I mean, it's not like there's any harm being done, is there?"

Kim's jaw dropped, "You're kidding, right? I just cut short a romantic weekend in Paris to come back and help you and you want to..." Kim's hands made air quotes, "forget it"?"

"Well, ah, you see Kimmie, I...ah..."

Green eyes popped wide in inspiration. "You went out there didn't you?"

Anne slumped, "Yes."

"Well, great," Kim exulted, "who was it?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I didn't catch them, all right? Can we just let it go at that." Anne plead.

"Well, maybe the tape will show something." Kim hit the start button.

"No, Kimmie..." Anne protested.

An image appeared of a woman in black, wearing a veiled hat. She stood a moment at the grave, then bent to place one white rose in front of the tombstone. She turned to leave. Her image was suddenly blocked by a pair of descending hiking boots, long, slim legs, and cream satin lace panties. The image darkened, showing only black.

Silence descended on the Possible kitchen.

"Who..." Kim swallowed, "What was that?"

"That would be me, Kim." Anne blushed, "And those would be Ronald's old mission pants. They caught on the camera."

II.

Watching her almost ten year old son through the window, a fond smile set softly on her lips. "_Wonder if I should stop? Anne almost caught me this morning." _The smile grew into a grin. "_Although I must say, those were some pretty racy scanties she was wearing for a grandmother."_

A shriek of mock terror rang out as one of her boy's playmates almost tagged him. _"Jimmy would hate to move. I wouldn't like it too much myself. My career, all the memories." _She turned from the window to the kitchen, reaching into the refrigerator for a diet soda. Memories cascaded like cards.

"_Why so glum, Dr., your robotics project is ahead of schedule and the results are looking fantastic." She grimaced, "It's silly, I know, but here it is Valentine's day, and I'm...valentineless." A soft chuckle replied, "Well, no one as lovely as our robotics expert should go valentineless, so...." A big hand reached into a lab coat pocket, "I got these for the boys, they love them, but...Happy  
Valentine's day." Two boxes of sugar candy hearts were placed on her desk._

Opening the can, she leaned back, letting the thoughts flow.

"_I don't love you like you deserve, Arthur. I..." "I know that, but I think I love you enough for two, and maybe in time..." _And in time she had come to love him, not as much as her great secret love, but a softer, gentler love.

_He leaned forward, staring intently out the bunker window. "Damn, there's somebody on the field. Abort the launch while I go get the idiot." He ran out of the hatch, and out of her life. "Control, there is an intruder on the field, abort the launch, I say again, abort the launch." Silence answered her. She stared at the phone in her hand in shock, turning to one of the techs, "What..." He began frantically running diagnostics while his peer grabbed another phone. "This one's dead too, doctor." "Oh, my god." She whirled back to the window, just in time to see the flash that obliterated two men._

Wiping her suddenly damp eyes, she shook her head, "Stupid tears, after all this time."

"_It doesn't matter, Arthur, we can adopt or artificially inseminate." He clenched the counter in anger and remorse. "I know, but I should have told you. Had some tests done. I knew I'd had the mumps, I just never thought..." She clasped him in a warm, comforting hug. "Shhh, shhh, we'll work it out."_

She returned to the window and her favorite pastime, watching her son. "And we did work it out, didn't we."

_The phone dropped from her nerveless hand. "Dr.? Dr.? We have to find out what happened. Dr.?" Who cared how it happened, the greatest love of her life had just vanished like a paper in an oven. "Dr.?"_

Shaking her head, she took a sip of cola, "And, dammit, Arthur, what were you doing on the field in the first place?"

"_Congratulations, Ma'am. The procedure took. You are now officially a mother to be." The doctor grinned widely. "Arthur!" She jumped off the examining table. "We're pregnant!" The hug they gave each other said it all._

"I wonder if I should have told him?" She shook her head, "No, this was right. Arthur didn't need to know and neither did he." A damp smile blossomed. "Although I wonder what he would have said if he knew what happened to those "fluid" samples he had to give for astronaut testing."

She walked to the door, "Jimmy! Time to come in, honey, lunch is ready."

His blue eyes looked at her, "Can Larry and Joe come too?"

"Of course, bring them in too."

He ran a hand through his brown mop. "Great! C'mon, guys. Then Mom said she'd take us on a special tour of the space center." The three disappeared around the house, there presence announced by the slamming back door. "What have we got, Mom?"

"Your favorite, hot dogs. And...." She grinned wickedly, "marshmallows."

III.

Anne lay back in her bed, sighing with relief. Whether she had taken Kimmie off the scent or not, she supposed she would have to wait until next year to find out. Still, it had been an interesting day. Of course she had recognized the car. After all, she saw her at least once a week. And of course, she had been on the podium when Kimmie gave her speech. Her son should be asleep by now, so it was time to make a call.

IV.

She stretched her arms over her head, hearing her back pop. Finally asleep, now maybe she could get those calculations for the new explorer done. The light tone of her phone sounded. "Hello?"

"Vivian, we need to talk."


End file.
